


I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

by mistilteinn



Series: At the end, you're not too bad [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Klaus is such a bitch you guys, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, uhh, we're all sinners here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: Could you maybe do one where Klaus accidentally calls Diego “daddy” in front of all of their siblings? And then Diego punishes him for being bad?!uh, you bet i can.





	I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anohmalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anohmalie/gifts).



> This is perhaps a little different than what you expected, but I hope you like it! It's the first time I've written from Klaus's point of view, and it was v different and fun
> 
> (Title from "Happy Together")

When it happens, it’s an accident - Klaus swears. They’re all sitting at the breakfast table, identical plates of smiley face pancakes in front of each of them. As much as he never thought family stuff was for him (heh), Klaus fucking _loves_ this shit.

Allison and Vanya are having a conversation across the table on either side of him through American Sign Language - strictly speaking, Vanya doesn’t really have to _use_ it, but she and Allison both say it helps to have someone to practice with. Plus, Vanya notes when he asks, holding back a pleased smile, it’s kind of nice to be able to have their own conversations regardless of how loud their siblings get.

Klaus is trying to learn it too - well, they all are. Maybe Vanya’s right about learning quicker when you use it a lot.

Past his sisters are Five and Diego, both silently eating their food with single-minded determination. The only variation in any of their meals is a singular cup of coffee placed in front of Five’s plate, sugar and creamer on either side. _Who says Mom can't feel love?_

Luther sits at the head of the table (wait, does that mean Klaus is sitting at the ass? Fuckin' figures). He’s rambling on about some mission or oncoming threat or whatever. He’s probably talking about the moon again. Klaus tuned him out ages ago.

Even Ben’s there! Well, not really _there,_ per se. He’s perched on the counter, looking enviously at Vanya’s mostly untouched pancakes and making faces at Klaus over Five’s shoulder. He’s been wandering more often than not lately, disappearing and reappearing as he wishes. Klaus asked him about it the other day, but he just said that he finally felt like he had some time to explore and wanted to get out there. Klaus knew exactly what that meant. _Ghost boyfriend._

Sure enough, Ben waves to him and phases away, calling out a “Don’t get into any trouble!” over his shoulder (rude) and ignoring Klaus’s answering middle finger _(very rude)_.

Feeling a little off-kilter (it’s the newfound sobriety, he needs more weed), Klaus frowns down at his pancakes. They’re sad - he ate one of the eyes, and the banana slice smile is slipping off. His pancakes are starting to look like a Picasso. He chuckles at his own wit.

Without thinking, he speaks during a lull in (Luther’s monologue) the conversation. “Hey, can you pass me the syrup, Daddy? We’re lookin’ a little _dry_ over here, if you know what I mean.”

When he realizes what he said, his head snaps up - he looks first at Diego (stupid, _stupid!_ ), whose expression is so hilarious Klaus is immediately sad that he doesn’t have a camera, and then at the rest of his siblings. Vanya’s got her fork frozen halfway to her mouth, Allison looks like she’s about to burst into laughter, Luther’s got the exact same expression as Diego, except he’s looking at Allison (which, ew?!), and Five’s the only one not visibly shaken.

He takes a sip of his coffee before saying, “welp, that’s enough family time for today. Good job trying to be normal, everyone except Klaus,” and in a flash of blue light, he’s gone.

The table is horrendously silent for a few moments. Klaus never thought he’d _wish_ to hear the screams of the dead, but wow, here he is. Diego finally speaks, face comically white and voice far too loud in the silent room.

“Talking to ghosts, there, buddy?” Klaus nods frantically and starts nervously giggling, a little lightheaded.

Everyone else politely pretends not to notice the way Diego’s voice cracks over _buddy,_ as if he meant to say something else, a different word -

“Okay, uh, I’m done,” Klaus squeaks out, pushing back from the table and trying to hide his burning face. “Tell Mom I said thanks!”

He scurries away, ignoring Luther’s bewildered, “what did he mean _‘if you know what I mean?!’”_ behind him.

Wow, fuck this whole day. He’s gotta get out of here before -

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” Klaus shuts his eyes and groans dramatically, smacks the wall beside him and clenches his fist. _So close, almost free._

He turns to Diego, pleasantly vacant expression on his face, and leans against the wall. “Hey, brother dear! Fancy seeing you here, in this hallway, in our house… You - uhhh, you come here often?”

Diego shakes his head, a glint of irritation in his dark eyes, “cut the shit. What the fuck was that?” He steps closer, crowding Klaus in.

Despite himself, Klaus can feel his heart skip a couple of beats at the proximity. Diego just seems so _big_ when he gets up in Klaus’s personal space - it makes him feel all fluttery inside. He steps even closer and rests a hand on the wall beside Klaus’s head, and something _big_  brushes against Klaus’s thigh. Oh - _oh, shit._ Diego’s getting off on this? Scolding him in the hallway? Anyone could sneak up on them like this - how _daring,_ this brother of his!

Okay, well, not really how Klaus originally planned to spend his morning, but his dick is already all in. Apparently, all he needs to get going these days is a little public humiliation and the promise of Diego’s big hands on his body. Alright, yeah, he can definitely have some fun with this.

He flutters his lashes the way Diego likes and lowers his voice to just above a whisper, looks down to really play up the submission bit. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I guess I’ve been pretty bad.” He bites his lip when he looks back up at Diego, notices him noticing the lip bite, and continues. “What do you do to bad boys?”

Diego swears, rubs up against him again, fucking - searing hot against his thigh. Klaus rolls his hips as best he can, chasing any kind of friction, but is disappointed. The annoyed shine in his brother’s eyes is suddenly replaced by something else. “You think I’m gonna tell you?” A smirk plays about the edges of his mouth, and Klaus isn’t sure how to respond to the shift from Intense Diego to Playful Diego.

He’s lost the upper hand, and from Diego’s expression he knows as well.

Abruptly, Diego steps back to a respectable distance and gives him some room, a small smile on his face. Fucker.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait 'till tonight to find out.” With that, Diego’s turned and is sauntering away, leaving Klaus with his mouth hanging open dumbly.

He’s still hard in his too tight pants, can still feel the staccato beat of his chest. He’s so fucking - he can _feel_ the arousal pumping through his veins, and how the hell did Diego turn it around so quickly? He’s fucking pissed - he wants Diego’s attention, and he wants it _now._

Klaus stalks up to his room - _his_ room, not Diego’s, for once. Diego wants to play games, that’s just fine with him.

Despite what most of their siblings think, Klaus is not an idiot. He’s high a lot of the time, yes (less so these days, unfortunately), but he’s pretty observant, and if there’s one subject he’s an expert on, it’s his favorite brother _(sorry Ben!)._

What he means is, he’s been watching Diego watch him for _literal_ decades. He knows exactly what to do, what to say, what to wear to get his brother hard in his pants and blushing in the face. He knows Diego’s weaknesses - he loves when Klaus wears those tight shirts and slutty little skirts and prances around the house. When Klaus gives him attitude in front of the others, he _loses_ his _mind._

Klaus is just gonna have to up the brattiness until he gets what he wants (Diego’s dick. Diego’s dick is what he wants.). He sits at his desk, opens his little compact, and begins touching up his make up. He’s got a plan.

At nine-thirty am, he struts into the gym, where he knows Diego will be finishing his training soon. If he’s had a good workout, the endorphins will make Diego’s head expand and Klaus will be able to poke at his ego. If it’s a bad workout day, Diego will be embarrassingly easy to needle.

He crosses his arms and makes sure to look unimpressed when Diego flawlessly takes down three different targets blindfolded. Diego pulls off the blindfold and sees his achievement; beaming, he scoops up Klaus and spins, kissing him deeply. Despite the butterflies in his stomach, Klaus tries to stay cool and detached.

When Diego pulls back, adorable smile on his face, he asks, “What’d you think, babe? Pretty good, right? Ya man’s got skills,” he pulls an arm from around Klaus and flexes it, showing off his (impressive, ugh) muscles.

Klaus purses his lips and examines his cuticles. “Yeah, definitely. It was fine.”

“Fine? I’ve been practicing that move for weeks - this is the first time I’ve nailed it!”

“Hmm. It took you weeks to do that? Maybe knife-throwing just isn’t your strong suit. Babe.” Klaus’s eyes are round and sincere, and he shrugs one shoulder, tilting his head and shaking it slowly. He swings his hips as he walks away and in the mirror catches a glimpse of Diego watching his ass, looking bewildered.

A few hours later, Klaus comes upon Diego alone in the kitchen. His brother is sitting at the table, patching up his utility belt (it’s a repurposed sex harness, Klaus is one hundred percent sure it is).

Klaus sidles up and shoves Diego’s stuff to the side, swinging one leg over his hips, and sits on the edge of the table in front of him, legs spread and skirt riding up dangerously high. “What’cha up to, brother?”

Diego looks annoyed at first, fist clenched around nothing. Then he swallows, looks Klaus up and down. When he speaks, his voice is far too even for Klaus’s liking. “What are you getting at, Klaus? What’s the end game here? You trying to irritate me until I break and fuck you right here on the table?”

“Um,” Klaus tilts his head, pretends to think. (Spreads his legs wider.) “Yeah, pretty much.” He nods and continues. “I just figure, if you’re not gonna punish me, why should I bother being good for you?”

Diego smiles at him, stands so that he’s looming over Klaus. He brushes a finger softly against the inside of Klaus’s thigh, chuckles when a whine escapes from his brother’s throat. “You’re making things so much worse for yourself.”

They don’t interact much for the rest of the day. Truth be told, Klaus is a little spooked by Diego’s cool demeanor - has he lost his edge? Diego should be _begging_ to fuck him right now - he’s teased, he’s been bitchy, he’s checked all of Diego’s horny boxes, for Christ’s sake. What does he have to do to get fucked around here?

After a sufficiently awkward dinner with the entire family (minus Five, who outright balked at the invitation, which - fair), Diego approaches, eyes soft and romantic, and wraps his arms around Klaus, touching their foreheads together. “Hey, you comin’ to my room tonight?”

Klaus is pretty sure his eyes are bugging out of his head. “Is - is that even a question? I’m not even sure my room has a bed anymore - I don’t even know the last time I went in there!”

Diego straightens up and tilts his head, confused, and tugs on Klaus’s skirt lightly. “You were in there today. You’ve never worn this one with me before.”

Klaus shakes his head, trying to stop imagining Diego ripping his clothes off right here and now. “Oh. Right. Well, my point remains.”

And, oh. He loves and hates the smile Diego’s giving him right now - the one that means “You’re clearly unstable, but it’s adorable.” It makes his skin feel too hot and too thin, like Diego can see every muscle and vein in his body and every thought running through his mind. He feels simultaneously safe and trapped, here in Diego’s arms, under that gaze. He wants to stay like this forever (ew, what?).

Diego pulls back to almost arm's length and starts swaying them slightly, almost like they’re kids at a school dance (not that any of them ever went to one, ugh) “Okay, whatever you say. I have to go out, though. I have a couple of errands to run. You can come in after I get back.”

Klaus can’t help the “What?!” that startles out of him, and he stops swaying abruptly.

Diego smiles brightly, brings a hand up to gently tug Klaus’s ear, laughing when Klaus shrugs it off with a huff. He repeats himself, “I’ve got to go out. Now we can stand here and talk about it some more, or I can go get everything done quickly, and you’ll be in my bed sooner.”

Klaus very nearly shouts, “Well go now! Hurry it up!”

Diego is laughing as Klaus pushes him out the door.

\---

Far too much time passes by before Diego returns. Klaus has resorted to participating in Family Game Night, a ridiculous idea Luther came up with in order to make himself feel like less of an asshole about trying to kill Vanya. Vanya, of course, attends every one - too polite to say no thank you. Allison is always there, of course, as well. On occasion, Five will show up and play a round or two of whatever game they’ve got out. Klaus normally avoids it like the plague, but desperate times and all that.

About an hour in, the front door finally opens, and it’s all Klaus can do to resist jumping up and running to Diego. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to! Diego walks into the living room with a plastic bag in hand (no, Klaus can’t see inside of it, of course, he tried) and says hello to everyone. He’s standing behind where Klaus is sitting, and he rests his hand lightly on Klaus’s shoulder. When he says his goodnights, he squeezes lightly before letting go, leaving the room quickly.

Klaus can feel all the blood rush from his head straight to his dick and he finally jumps up, “I have to - go. I have to leave right now. Vanya, uh, you can take my turn. I just have to -” He doesn’t even try to finish the sentence, just slips around the couch and makes to start towards the stairs. He sees Allison point at him and make a sign - all of her fingers on her right hand are extended and spread, and she touches her thumb to her forehead, then rolls her eyes. Vanya bursts into laughter in response and Luther laughs along too, though Klaus is viciously sure that he didn’t actually understand the joke. Klaus really needs to practice ASL some more.

He frowns at Allison, then turns away and marches up the stairs, trying to keep from sprinting in excitement.

He knocks on Diego’s door, entering when he hears a “Come in!” and shutting the door behind him. Diego is laid back on the bed, stripped down to a tank top and some lounge pants. He’s got an arm behind his head in some ridiculous “relaxation” pose (Klaus immediately knows he’s just doing it to show off how toned he is - out of spite, Klaus refuses to notice his muscles), and he’s reading a book. He looks up and nods at Klaus in acknowledgment, “What’s up?”

Klaus narrows his eyes, absolutely furious at how cool and collected Diego still is. “Thought you were gonna...teach me a lesson?”

“Oh, right! Yeah, definitely. You’re still up for that?” Diego sounds surprised that Klaus brought it up (Surprised?! What the fuck - like it hasn’t been on his mind all fucking day? Did Klaus massively miscalculate how much he turns on his brother?) and puts his book aside, sitting up on the bed and swinging his feet to the ground.

Klaus clenches his fists and tries to play along, hiding the intense frustration. “I mean, that’s why I’m here. To be taught.”

Diego nods, thinks for a second before getting up and walking to Klaus. “You’ll tell me if you’re not okay with anything?” Diego raises his eyebrows and peers into Klaus’s eyes.

Klaus can’t help but roll his eyes, annoyance bleeds through in his voice. “God - yes, of course. Now please, fuck me up. I’ve been waiting all day.”

Diego nods at him, “Okay.” He looks Klaus up and down. “You need to take off your clothes, though. Then bed. Hands and knees.” Before the sentence is completely out of his mouth, Klaus is yanking his shirt over his head, pulling his skirt and underwear down roughly, and is stepping over to the bed, eager to get some relief.

\---

Diego has been fingering him open for no less than half an hour. Not that it’s not good - it’s fucking fantastic! But Klaus was expecting a little - more.

Every now and then, Diego’ll twist his fingers just right and will hit his prostate, sending fucking shocks of pleasure up his spine, and he can feel himself getting close to coming. But then Diego goes back to avoiding his spot, and he’s stuck on this weird pleasure plateau. Like, it feels incredible (he’s fucking drooling on the bed), but it also almost hurts, in a way? It’s too much consistent pleasure, not enough of anything else to tip him over the edge.

He doesn’t want to sound ungrateful, but he’s losing his goddamn mind over here. He knows how this is supposed to go, he knows that he’s not supposed to talk, but he needs - something. He can’t stay quiet anymore. He whimpers on the next brush against his prostate, toes curling at the electric feeling in his extremities, and speaks. His voice sounds fucking wrecked, even to his own ears. “Please, Daddy, more?”

Diego stops moving, and Klaus holds back a whine. “You want more? Why didn’t you ask for it earlier?”

Klaus sobs in relief, _thank you Daddy, thank you, thank you,_ and yelps when he’s shoved face first into the pillow that he’d previously been drooling on.

Then Diego - fuck - starts touching him again. This time, it’s little kitten licks around his ass, teasing his abused opening. Then, without warning, he’s thrusting his tongue in and out, fucking Klaus hard enough that his neglected cock jerks with each thrust. It’s too much after all the teasing. It's still not enough to push him over the edge. He sobs, wails when Diego adds a finger back in and rubs insistently against his spot. The pillow beneath him is soaked, from tears or saliva, he can’t tell.

His fucking - his thighs are clenched so tight, he can feel one of them is getting ready to cramp. His dick is fucking leaking precome, more than he’s ever leaked before - his balls fucking _hurt._ “Please, Daddy!” He wails, not caring if all of their siblings hear him.

Diego pulls back, finger still pressing insistently on Klaus’s prostate. “Is that all you can take, baby boy?”

He sobs, fucking tears running down his face. His dick is goddamn throbbing, and he nods.

Diego coos at him, pulls him back up to his hands and knees. “It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s got what you need.”

He’s babbling now, _thank you, Daddy_ and _please, anything, Daddy,_ and he’s so fucking close to the edge, but then something hard and cool is being pushed inside of him, twisted and pressed in snug. His ass, fucking greedy thing, takes it easily. He sits back on his legs and looks over his shoulder at Diego; he reaches behind himself, feeling - a plug? Diego fucking gave him a butt plug?

“Whaaa - ?” Is all he can manage, touching the glass handle. If he presses it, it pushes up against his prostate, and woah - did he just black out a little?

“Is it too much for you?” As horny and overstimulated at Klaus is, he can still spot a challenge in Diego’s voice, and Klaus is nothing if not a stubborn fucker. He shakes his head, then stops abruptly, because shaking his head causes the plug to move, and if the plug moves too much, then he’ll fucking pass out for real. Diego smiles brightly at him, “Okay! Well then, it’s bedtime!” Klaus must make a face at that, because Diego pauses and says, “Unless you need to tap out?”

“No! No - no. I’m good. I’m great,” Klaus is gritting his teeth as he speaks, shifts a little and almost screams. “So good.” He grimaces, draws out the words. He’s chill. He can do this.

“Perfect. Bedtime then.” Diego smiles at him, gets up and turns the lights off. Klaus is fucking sweating by the time he lays down on his side (his back puts too much pressure on the plug and his front puts too much friction on his cock), Diego wrapped around him. He doesn’t dare ask when he can come. Diego (fucking sadist) would probably put a chastity belt on him if he complained.

\---

When Klaus wakes, his head feels like it’s filled with static - _too much too much too much_ , but he can’t focus on any of the thoughts bouncing around. He knows he needs to come, knows he’s this close to breaking and touching himself - fuck, he’d be so disappointed in himself if he did.

He stays still, just trying to focus on his breathing and ignore the throbbing between his legs.

It isn’t long before Diego wakes up (though to Klaus, it might as well have been a fucking century with the way his stomach is clenching and unclenching. God, every cell in his body wants to get off.)

Diego stretches luxuriously, says “good morning,” and runs his hand along Klaus’s side, touch feather-light. Klaus responds in kind, words small and voice wobbly.

Then Diego’s peering over his shoulder, sounding concerned. “Do you want Daddy to take care of you?” All Klaus can do is nod. He’s close just thinking about it.

Diego pulls the plug out (Klaus sobs), and rubs his side comfortingly. They’re still in a spooning position, and Klaus doesn’t think he could move if he wanted to. “What do you say?” (Oh, that fucking bastard.)

“Please, Daddy, please fuck me, please,” Klaus tries and fails to keep the needy note out of his voice, and fuck.

Diego presses in, all nice and slow, filling him up completely. “So good, baby. You’re doing so good,” and he pulls back, gives one good thrust, and Klaus is coming apart.

He can feel the orgasm even before it well and truly hits him - Diego is fucking him throughout, deep full thrusts that jolt his entire body - it starts as a tingle in his fingers and toes, and sends a violent shiver down his spine. Then he’s spilling into their sheets, his eyes are prickling, his stomach is clenching so hard with the waves that he’s fucking doubled over in bed. Through it all, Diego keeps fucking him, keeps murmuring encouragement into his ear.

When it finally subsides, he lets out a deep breath and shudders. Diego’s finished by that time too, orgasm came right at the tail end of Klaus’s. He pulls out of Klaus, who embarrassingly moans at the loss, and gives him a moment to come back to himself. Klaus rolls onto his stomach, turns his head to face Diego. When he makes eye contact, Klaus feels something well up inside of him (he doesn’t know what the emotion is: it’s too serious for happiness, not quite right for sadness - it just feels Important).

“So, do you think you can be a good boy for Daddy?” Diego asks eventually, stroking Klaus’s back gently - each stroke the entire length of his body, from the nape of his neck down to the curve of his ass. It’s the most comforting thing Klaus has ever felt.

Klaus smiles at him, feeling like he could just melt right here on the bed. “Only if you promise to do this every week.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below if you have a fun sexy little prompt like this?? I would love to write what you all want to read!
> 
> p.s. the sign that Allison taunted Klaus with? “Daddy.” we stan a shady queen


End file.
